The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus used for lighting. In a preferred embodiment, the lighting apparatus is flat modulus light source having an LED light source that includes one or more LED chips.
Conventionally, light bulbs for light sources may be compact fluorescent bulbs, or incandescent bulbs. In recent years LEDs have been proposed and used in lighting, for example LEDs with individual collimated lenses. However, such LED lights do not provide for a uniformity of the light coming from the light source and therefore might cause discomfort to the eyes.
Lighting units that use light reflected from LEDs are known. In particular, Lithonia lighting downlight DOM6 LED 600L 3500K 120HSG provides a downlight in which light is reflected down. However, the Lithonia unit is a large and heavy fixture, with a heat sink at the top of the unit, and is incompatible with standard light fixture standards, such as GX53. Thus, the need exists for a light with a small profile and with light weight, and one that may be used as a light bulb, for example as a replacement bulb with standard light sockets, while at the same time providing uniform light without causing discomfort to the eyes.